Pauvre humaine
by movie-like
Summary: La respectée et terrible Katherine Pierce est humaine. Alors qu'elle est seule et misérable, elle se souvient. " Elle n'avait jamais aimé personne autant qu'Elijah. Ni Damon, ni Stephan, ni elle-même..."


**Hey !**

**Je suis de retour avec un One-Shot sur le personnage de Katherine. **

**Je vous laisse le lire et j'espère qu'il vous plaira,**

**N'hésite pas à me donner des conseils pour améliorer mes écrits,**

**Sofia. **

* * *

Chaque bruit l'a fait sursauter, chaque brise l'a fait frissonner, chaque pas l'a fait souffrir.

Katherine Pierce était de nouveau humaine.

"- Une stupide humaine ! rugit-elle en frappant violemment dans une voiture."

Une vague de douleur traverse son corps et la fit grimacer. Ses yeux furent vite remplis de larmes tandis que son cœur n'était plus que peur et douleur. Comment cette garce d'Elena avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? Dieu qu'elle la déteste elle et sa manie à voler chaque chose qui lui appartenait.

Damon. Son amour passionnel et éternel était à elle !

Stephan. Sa pureté était à elle !

Le statut de vampire qu'elle chérissait tant. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui voler ça !

Un grognement misérable franchit ses lèvres bleues et égratignées. Ses bras serraient sa taille à peine couverte alors que ses talons lui faisait terriblement mal. Stupide chaussures pesta Katherine en se penchant pour les enlever. Ses pieds rencontrèrent le béton froid et elle frissonna de nouveau.

Sa paire de talons à la main, un air hautain sur le visage et un léger gilet sur les épaules.

Voilà ce qu'avait Katherine Pierce.

Où pouvait-elle vivre ? Elle était au beau milieu d'une ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas ! Elle n'avait aucuns contacts, une centaine d'ennemis et aucuns endroits où se réchauffer. Pour ne pas pleurer et perdre sa dignité, Katherine se mordit la lèvre et serra le plus fort possible sa paire d'escarpins.

Katherine Pierce ne pleure pas.

Pour personne.

Ses pieds devenaient à chacun de ses pas plus douloureux, froids et ensanglantés. Son visage n'exprimait rien alors que son esprit était envahi. Souvenirs, sentiments profondément enfouis, plans pour suivre...Même quand la mort était à quelques centimètres d'elle, Katherine continuait à chercher une solution à ses problèmes. C'était sa force et sa survie qui l'avait fait vivre plus d'un demi millénaire et ce n'est pas à quelques pas de la mort qu'elle arrêterait de se battre. Elle se le jurait.

"- Marre ! hurla-t-elle en jetant sa paire de chaussures au sol."

Ces chaussures ne servaient plus à rien donc autant les jeter et continuer pied nus vers une destination inconnue. De ses deux mains, elle resserra son gilet autour de ses épaules frêles et tremblantes. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient en boucles difformes sur sa poitrine à peine recouverte. Dieu qu'elle avait froid !

"- Marre répéta Katherine en baissant la tête."

Un bruit de klaxon au loin la fit sursauter. Autrefois, c'était ses victimes qui sursautaient et non elle ! Comment avait-elle pu descendre aussi bas ? N'être qu'une pauvre humaine sans repère ! Tout ça à cause de son stupide double qui n'était même pas fichu de la tuer correctement. Pour Katherine, la mort était mieux que de redevenir la pauvre et innocente humain qu'elle fût autrefois.

La pauvre humaine que Elijah aimait tellement.

Un sourire timide et enfantin lui échappa à ce souvenir. Inconsciemment, elle soupira de plaisir en repensant au corps parfait de l'Originel contre le sien si parfait autrefois. Elijah l'avait aimé autrefois et aurait pu continuer à l'aimer si elle avait accepté d'oublier Elena...Oublier ses plans tordus, oublier ses envies de vengeance...Oublier qui elle était réellement.

Elle se rappelait de son sourire timide qu'elle avait offert à l'Originel la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Elle se souvient de ses rires, de ses bouffées de bonheur lorsqu'elle courait pour échapper au beau Elijah.

Son sourire compatissant, ses caresses sur ses joues rouges, ses paroles réconfortantes, son rire contagieux.

Elle n'avait jamais aimé personne autant qu'Elijah. Ni Damon, ni Stephan, ni elle-même...

Un sanglot traversa ses lèvres, une larme perla au coin de son œil avant de descendre lentement et de tomber sur ses pieds nus. D'un geste rageur, Katherine essuya les autres larmes qui menaçaient de tomber avant de relever la tête et reprendre son air hautain et son sourire supérieur. D'une démarche séduisante et féline, la belle brune se dirigea vers les profondeurs de la nuit.

Katherine Pierce pleure.

Pour une seule personne.

Elijah.

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Vous aimez ? **


End file.
